Mesumnya Pacarku
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Hinata kewalahan menghadapi sifat dan perilaku pacarnya yang terlewat errr... mesum. Apa saja aksi mesum Naruto hari ini?/ "Ciuman selamat pagi"/"Kalau aku sedang berbicara lihat mataku, jangan lihat bibirku!" protes Hinata dengan begitu polosnya/ONESHOOT


**Naruto **_belongs to_** Masashi Kishimoto **_always and forever_

_A Naruhina fanfiction by Yui Kazu_

_**~ Mesumnya Pacarku~**_

_**Warning**_**: **AU, OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

.

.

**Aku di depan rumahmu**

Itulah rangkaian kata yang tertera di layar ponsel _smartphone_ yang kini tengah ia genggam. Sebuah pesan singkat dari sang kekasih yang baru saja dibacanya mengundang senyum dan juga kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Senyum untuk kebersamaan mereka dan khawatir untuk errr... kemesuman kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang sudah tingkat dewa.

Hhhh... gadis lavender itu hanya bisa berharap semoga hari ini penyakit kekasih pirangnya tidak kambuh.

"_Otou-san_, aku berangkat," pamit Hinata pada sang ayah yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil. Membungkukkan badan sejenak dan memandang pada semua yang berada di meja makan dengan senyum yang manis menandakan bahwa gadis itu juga berpamitan pada mereka.

"Kau bisa berangkat bersamaku, Hinata."

Sang penghuni kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hiasi angkat bicara, menawarkan tumpangan pada adik sepupunya.

"Tidak usah, Neji-_nii_, aku berangkat dengan Naruto-_kun_," tolak Hinata dengan sangat halus. Ia menghargai dan mengerti bagaimana sikap Neji yang selalu over protektif padanya. Mereka memang satu sekolah, tapi Neji berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Kalau tidak bersama Naruto, Hinata memang selalu berangkat dengan kakak dan adiknya, Hanabi.

Dengan senyum mengembang, kaki gadis manis itu melangkah menuju ke arah pintu kayu yang akan menghubungkannya ke luar rumah yang menurut Hyuuga Neji tidak aman bagi adik kesayangannya itu. Menggumamkan 'Hati-hati' pada sang adik, ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

_Hati-hati dengan kemesuman Naruto!_

Sayangnya kalimat itu tidak jadi keluar karena ia tau bahwa meskipun pemuda rubah itu mesum, tapi sampai saat ini pemuda itu bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

.

_**~ Mesumnya Pacarku~**_

.

.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto-_kun_."

Pemuda tampan yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya itu menoleh ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang mengalun lembut dari sang gadis. Menghantarkan desiran aneh di tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu ingin langsung menerjang si tubuh mungil nan molek. Lihatlah, baru mendengar suara Hinata saja, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Ckckck...!

"Tak apa," balas Naruto singkat seraya memamerkan senyum rubahnya.

Punggungnya yang tadi menyender pada tembok, kembali tegap menyambut langkah gadis manis yang semakin dekat. Iris sebiru lautnya tak henti menatap Hinata, membuat sang empunya nama malu sekaligus merinding. Pasalnya, Hinata menangkap sebuah seringaian tersembunyi dalam senyuman itu dan kilatan mesum dalam tatapannya.

CUP!

"Ciuman selamat pagi." Bibir tipis itu telah melepas senyumnya, digantikan dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil Hinata. Hah, tentu saja rona merah menjalari pipinya yang _chubby_.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas, perkiraannya beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja terbukti dan harapannya saat di meja makan tadi sepertinya hanya tinggal harapan. Lihat saja perilaku kekasihnya ini, baru bertemu saja sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemesuman(?).

_Yah, nantikan saja aksi mesum Naruto yang selanjutnya Hinata!_

.

.

"Eh? N-naik motor?" tanya Hinata bingung menatap motor _sport_ putih yang terpajang di depannya. Biasanya kekasihnya ini membawa mobil, tapi kenapa hari ini memakai motor?

"Iya, sudah naik saja," ujar Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya.

Mengambil helm yang disodorkan Naruto, Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu. Menangkap sinyal keraguan dari sikap kekasihnya, Naruto mengernyitkan kening tanda heran. Ragu-ragu tapi tetap naik tanpa protes.

"A-apa?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang merasa heran, tangan Naruto menengadah seolah sedang meminta sesuatu.

"Tanganmu," jawab Naruto cepat. Helmnya sudah terpasang di kepala pirangnya dan motor itu pun sudah di_starter_ sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi khas motor _sport_. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkan ke pinggangnya. Hinata baru akan bersuara jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara Naruto lagi.

"Atau kau saja yang mau menyetir, biar aku yang memeluk pinggangmu, hm?" Si pemuda pirang menyeringai dibalik helmnya.

"Mau tidak?" Naruto masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"T-tidak mau!" tolak Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat seringai mesum dari kekasihnya ini. Dan tak berapa lama, motor itu melaju meninggalkan gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga yang dibaliknya sudah ada seoggok daging yang rupanya tengah menguping.

.

_**~ Mesumnya Pacarku~**_

.

.

Suasana kelas sudah ramai ketika Naruto melewati pintu masuk kelasnya. Terlihat teman-temannya sudah mengisi tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hanya bangkunya saja yang masih kosong. Seingatnya ia tadi berangkat pagi dari rumah dan menunggu Hinata juga tidak terlalu lama, seharusnya ia bisa tiba lebih pagi dari ini.

Senyumnya terukir saat langkah kaki pertamanya, ah ia baru ingat tadi ia sengaja mengendarai motornya dengan pelan, yah... untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk berlama-lama dengan Hinata, terlebih lagi dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan tubuh mungil Hinata yang menempel ketat di punggungnya.

_Hhhh... andai bisa seperti itu tiap hari._

"Stop berpikiran mesum, Naruto." Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Naruto mencoba menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. Nyadar, eh?

.

"Heh, Rubah!"

Tegur atau lebih tepatnya bentak seseorang ketika ia sampai di bangkunya. Naruto mendelik tajam, rubah katanya?

"Yo, Neji," balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Berhenti memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk adikku!" bentak Neji lagi tapi kali ini ia memelankan suaranya. Ia memberikan _deathglare_ terhebatnya pada Naruto yang masih cengar-cengir seolah tak berdosa.

"Jadi kau yang tadi menguping?"

GLEK!

Balasan telak dari Naruto membuat sang calon kakak ipar bungkam, Hyuuga Neji ketahuan sedang menguping? Oh, tidak! Mengabaikan rasa malunya karena ketahuan, sang Hyuuga tidak mau kalah, _deathglare_nya justru semakin tajam. Kalau saja Iruka-_sensei_ tidak masuk ke kelas, mungkin intimidasinya pada Naruto masih akan berlanjut.

.

_**~ Mesumnya Pacarku~**_

.

.

Tetttt... tettt... tettt...

"Yey~..." teriak semua penghuni kelas itu ketika telinga mereka mendengar bunyi bel. Seperti anak TK yang gembira setelah bernyanyi bersama. Mereka semua terlihat senang, akhirnya pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka mendidih sudah selesai. Yap, Matematika. Angka dan rumus-rumus yang memusingkan ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang harus diselesaikan semakin menambah kepusingan(?) otak mereka.

Pun demikian yang terjadi pada Hyuuga Hinata, sepintar apapun dia, ia tetap seorang murid yang akan senang jika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Memasukkan buku Matematikanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku lagi, sepertinya itu buku yang kemarin ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"_Hime_." Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

Geli! Itu sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Naruto membisikkan kata itu.

Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosanya, tersenyum menyadari reaksi sang gadis. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat lucu di mata Naruto. Duduk di hadapannya, si pirang itu tak hentinya menatap Hinata. Tak pelak hal itu membuat gadisnya merasa gugup dan malu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, hari ini aku tidak membawa _bento_, maaf ya," sesal Hinata dengan sedikit rasa bersalah yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basinya saja untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya tadi. Iris _amethyst_nya melirik Naruto sejenak lalu mengalihkannya pada buku yang telah ia buka. Menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dihadapannya, menghadapnya dan dalam jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, alias dekat. Meskipun ia menundukkan kepala, tapi ia tau bahwa Naruto selalu menatap ke arahnya.

Sungguh, kondisi ini membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ia tau bahkan sangat tau tingkat kemesuman Naruto yang diatas rata-rata, bagaimana kalau saat ini Naruto sedang berpikiran mesum terhadapnya, bagaimana kalau...? Hhh... itu semua membuatnya stres.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, jangan memandangku terus~" rengek Hinata yang justru membuat jiwa kemesuman Naruto semakin meningkat.

'_Jangan menggodaku, Hime' _batin Naruto berteriak.

"Aku tidak sedang memandangmu," elak Naruto. Ia mengelak tapi tetap saja memandangi Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa ditelanjangi saat itu juga. Kalau tidak sedang memandangi lalu apa namanya? Melihat terus-menerus? Melihat secara intensif? Huh!

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap tepat di manik _saphire_ Naruto

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan begini," pinta Hinata memelas. Sejak tadi Hinata memperhatikan arah pandangan Naruto ketika ia berbicara. Ketika awal Hinata menatapnya, Naruto juga menatap Hinata tapi ketika Hinata sudah memulai berbicara, arah pandangan itu berubah pada errr... bibirnya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kalau aku sedang berbicara lihat mataku, jangan lihat bibirku!" protes Hinata dengan begitu polosnya. Untung saja suaranya tidak terdengar siswa-siswi di kelas itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat dengan perilaku Naruto, itu membuatnya takut.

"Hehe... ketahuan ya?" jawab si objek bentakan Hinata, tentunya dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

'_A-apa? Dia masih bisa tertawa?'_ Hinata heran.

"Aku tidak bercan–" Hinata tak mampu lagi meneruskan bentakannya. Bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Naruto, membuat sang gadis terbelalak tak percaya. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung 7 detik akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Naruto.

Hinata membuka matanya ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ciuman itu membuatnya terlena sehingga memancingnya untuk menutup mata, ia merasakan pagutan lembut Naruto di bibir bawahnya sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar melepaskan ciumannya.

Rasa kesal yang tadi ia rasakan hilang entah kemana, tergantikan oleh rasa malu yang sangat luar biasa ketika pemuda itu tetap menatap bibirnya.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang mungil ini." Dan sekali lagi pemuda rubah itu menciumnya sekilas. Membuat semakin banyak rona merah di pipi Hinata. Seringaian dan tampang mesum terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

'_Salahkan sifat mesummu itu!'_

.

_**~ Mesumnya Pacarku~**_

.

.

Brum brum ckittt...

Sebuah motor _sport_ berhenti tepat di depan gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga. Seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata turun sedangkan sang pemuda tetap diatas motornya, hanya melepas helmnya dan tersenyum pada sang gadis yang kini tengah berada di depannya. Berbeda jauh dengan Hinata yang sedang cemberut.

"Belum selesai ngambeknya?" tanya Naruto nada setengah mengejek.

Pasalnya, sejak kejadian Naruto menciumnya di kelas tadi yang ternyata ada salah satu siswa yang melihat, Hinata tidak mau berbicara pada kekasihnya itu. Jangankan berbicara dan tersenyum, melihat pun tidak. Selama di perjalanan tadi, Hinata tidak memeluk pinggang Naruto hingga membuatnya beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

Ck, Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan usaha yang lumayan keras karena Hinata menolak, ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat. Hinata kembali berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Naruto berusaha meraihnya lagi.

"Menggenggam tangan bukan termasuk mesum, Hinata," protes Naruto ketika Hinata mau melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada tangannya.

"Dengar!" Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya. Hinata masih melihat bahwa pandangan kekasihnya ini masih sering tertuju pada bibirnya. _'Ck! Naruto-kun Baka no hentai!'_

"Hinata-_hime_, dengarkan aku, aku hanya mesum padamu, bukan pada gadis-gadis lain, belum pernah dan tidak akan pernah!"

Kali ini fokus pandangan itu hanya pada Hinata, hanya pada iris pucat itu, hanya pada iris seindah bulan itu. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan dalam ucapan Naruto. Cahaya jingga senja yang menerpa wajah Naruto seolah menambah kesungguhan itu, memancing semburat merah di pipi Hinata keluar dan senyum manis di bibirnya tersuguh pada sang rubah mesum. Membuat sang rubah ingin menerkam.

"Saatnya ciuman selamat sore."

Dan bayangkan sendiri apa yang si rubah mesum itu lakukan!

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note**_**:**

Hohoho... *smirk* sebenarnya yang mesum itu Naruto apa Authornya? :D

Satu lagi fic Naruhina yang tak kalah gaje dari saya, semoga terhibur... :D

Minna do'ain ya semoga Author gaje ini bisa cepet-cepet ngetik kelanjutan dari Heart and Love sama First, kasian tu fic yang gak diurusin sama saya.

OK, udah dulu curcolnya, jangan lupa review ya^^

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
